Secrets kept now revealed
by coleXsprouse'sXsweetXthang
Summary: Zack and Cody loved their birthday suprises, at 14 however, their birthday suprise is so big they never would have thought about getting a kid for their birthday.
1. Happy birthday

Story: Secrets kept……….now revealed

Summary: Zack and Cody loved their birthday surprises, at 14 however, the surprise is so big - they never would have thought about getting a kid for their birthday.

Chapter 1: Happy birthday

Zack rolled over to look at the time as he laid in his bed. It was 8:30am. He got out of bed and walked across the room to a bed just like his, with a boy in it who looked just like him; he shook the sleeping boy who awoke with a startle.

"Cody, wake up, It's 8:30," he shook Cody and Cody jumped at the sound of his brother's voice.

"OK, ok I'm getting up."

Cody crawled out of bed and they both walked to the bathroom being careful not to wake their mother sleeping on the couch. When they reached the bathroom they washed their faces, brushed their hair and teeth.

"I can't wait to see what mom got us for our birthday," Zack said happily

After they were done they went back to their bed room and changed; by the time they were done, their mom had woken up.

"Good morning boys," Carey said

"Good morning mom"

"I'll make you guys breakfast"

Zack and Cody sat on the couch and watched TV as their mom made them their birthday breakfast. When they were done they headed for the lobby to say "hi" to everyone.

"Oh, hello little blonde peoples, and happy birthday to both of you," Esteban said in his always cheery voice.

"Thanks," they both said

"Hey Maddie," Zack said making Maddie turn around

"Oh, hey Zack, hi Cody"

"Hey"

"Maddie do you know what today is?" Zack said with a smile

"Oh, oh I love guessing games," London said running up to the counter

"I'm sorry Zack, but I don't know what today is…,"

"Today's our birthday" Cody said

"Oh, well, happy birthday"

"Yeah, here" London reached into her purse and gave them each $80

"Hey thanks London" Zack said taking his money

"No problem, it wasn't that much anyways," London said walking away

"So how old are you guys?" Maddie asked

"14" they both said

"Cool"

"Yeah I can't wait to see what I'm gonna ge--"

"Come on Zack, you've been saying that all day" Cody said dragging Zack towards the elevator.

As Cody walked towards the elevator he had no idea what birthday surprise was waiting for him and his brother in the suite.

_A\N: Sorry It's so short, It's the first chapter. Ha ha at least I left you with a cliff hanger - I think. Anyways let me know what you think so far! PLEASE!_


	2. Something's odd

Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life.

Chapter 2: Something's odd

_A/N: this is back up in the suite, Zack and Cody haven't reached the suite yet, it took place when they were in the lobby._

Back in the suite Carey heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door a tall man with black hair stood on the other side.

"Hey Kurt, come in"

"Ok, so let's get down to business," Kurt said

"Ok, so how are we going to get Caleb up here without the boys seeing him," Kurt asked "And where are we going to keep him until were ready?"

"Well, how about you rent a suite next door and keep him there," Carey asked

"I think that would be a great idea, well I better get going before the boys get back up." Kurt left and shut the door behind him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

back in the elevator

"Why'd you take me into the elevator," Zack asked

"Because, I think we should stay in the suite for a while, all these positive comments and happy birthday stuff is going to your head," Cody replied

"Whatever you say"

When Zack and Cody reached the suite there was no-one there but there was a note on the counter that said:

**Zack and Cody**

**I went down to the dress shop to find a dress. I don't know when I'll be back. Make yourself dinner or call room service.**

**See you soon, Love Mom**

"Mom went down to find a dress, she doesn't know when she'll be back"

"Well, what are we gonna have for dinner," Zack looked I the fridge.

"She said make yourself some thing or call room service"

"Ok, well, room service it is," Zack raced toward the phone sitting on the table and hit the button that said "room service"

_That's odd _Cody thought _Mom never goes out to find a dress, Mosbey gets her one._

"Zack"

"What" Zack looked up from the phone he just hung up.

"Don't you think that it's odd that mom went to find a dress?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mosbey usually get her, her dress…"

"Yeah, that is kind weird"

They both walked over to the couch and sat down.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Out in the parking lot of the Tipton hotel Kurt and Carey were meting each other and making sure no-one could recognize Caleb. They dressed him up in weird clothes and he walked looking the other way. Carey quickly walked though the lobby and safely got up to Kurt's suite without no-one seeing them. About 15 minutes later Kurt showed up.

"Hi Caleb, I'm your mom"

"Hey," Caleb said in a casual voice

"I'm gonna stay here with you until you meet your brothers and when you meet them you will stay at the Tipton and live with them," Kurt told Caleb

"Why?"

"Because, I can't keep you any longer, you should have stayed with your mom when we divorced, it's hard me going with my band, and your needs are getting more and more higher, it's getting hard for me to take care of you."

"Will I still be able to see you?"

"Of course you will, I come by the Tipton all the time"

"Trust us Caleb, you'll forget all about your worries when you meet Zack and Cody," Carey said reassuringly

"Ok," Caleb said and went to watch TV.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_A/N: Past this part of the story it will keep being cut off and on focusing on one person when the secret is told._

3 days after Caleb has arrived

Carey was pacing back and forth and couldn't stop.

"Mom what's wrong," Cody asked

"Oh, nothing"

"Well, if something is wrong, I always write it down to get it out"

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I'll write it down," Carey ran over to Cody and kissed the top of his head and got a pen and paper.

But Carey wasn't writing it down to get it out, she was writing a letter.

**Dear Maddie**

**I've had something on my mind for the last 3 day and I need to get it out, and you're the only person I can trust. Caleb is my 3rd son and also…….. Zack and Cody's triplet. We (me and Kurt) plan on showing Caleb to Zack and Cody but we don't know when. I trust you to keep it a secret from Zack and Cody until they meet Caleb. That is all I ask of you.**

**Thanks so much, Carey.**

Once Carey was done with the letter she sealed it up in an envelope and wrote "Maddie" on it.

"Zack, Cody, I'm going downstairs for a bit, I'll be right back"

Carey left and headed straight for the candy counter.

"Just I time, Maddie's not here," Carey placed the not on the counter where Maddie could see it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Maddie walked in and headed straight for her post, she noticed something on the counter and picked it up.

"Oh, a letter"

Maddie opened the letter and began to read it, when she was done with the letter her eyes were wide in shock with what she just read. So many questions were going through her head when Esteban's voice pulled her back.

"Maddie, Maddie are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just, nothing"

"Come on you can tell me," Esteban pushed

"I don't know if I should"

"Please," at this Esteban made the puppy dog pout and Maddie gave in

"Ok, but you CAN'T and I mean CAN'T TELL ANYONE what your about to read, ok?"

"Ok"

Esteban took the letter and read it.

"Wow"

"Yeah, and promise not to tell Zack and Cody?"

"You can count on me," And with that Esteban walked away

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

All thought the day Esteban kept dropping peoples bags and doing a really poor job at what he should have been doing.

"Esteban, what is the matter, I've never seen you like this," Mr. Mosbey asked

"Oh, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all"

"Ok, but if you want to talk, you now where to find me," Mr. Mosbey walked back to the front desk.

Esteban stood there for a while and thought about weather he should tell Mr. Mosbey or not.

"Mr. Mosbey, I'd like to talk to you."

"Yes, Esteban, I'd like to hear"

"Well, Carey wrote Maddie this letter saying that her 3rd son is here and that he is also Zack and Cody's triplet, and she told Maddie to keep it a secret from Zack and Cody, and now I know and I'm just thinking……," Esteban said all that really fast and it was lucky for him that Mr. Mosbey was such a good listener that he caught all of it.

"Esteban, are you sure all of that is true," Mr. Mosbey gave him a weird look

"Yes, if you don't, you can look at Maddie's letter"

"No, no it's ok, I believe you"

"Thanks Mr. Mosbey, I feel like I lifted a big weight off my chest."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Mr. Mosbey had thoughts about what Esteban said all day and HE was wondering if Zack and Cody's triplet was going to keep the chaos going. In fact he was so into what Esteban said, he was ignoring the guests tiring to check in.

"Sir, can you please check me I and give me my room key?"

He continued to ignore the woman and mumble to himself. London seen what was going on and walked behind the desk and tapped Mr. Mosbey on the shoulder.

"Mosbey, what's wrong?"

Mr. Mosbey stopped mumbling and looked up to see London. "Oh, well, nothing really."

"No, I can tell when something is wrong with you"

"Ok, well lets go where no-one can hear us."

London and Mr. Mosbey left and went into the room marked "Private" on the door. The room was nicely lit and had 2 couches with a table next to one and a big glass table in the middle. Mr. Mosbey took the corner of one and London took the corner of the other one.

"Ok, now, Mr. Mosbey what's been going on," London asked with eager eyes

"Well, I've just been informed that Zack and Cody's triplet had moved in next door to them and they don't know about him yet."

"Cool, I'll go tell them," London went to get up and Mr. Mosbey pulled her back down.

"That's the thing London, you can't"

"I can't! why?"

"Because it's a secret, they're not supposed to know about it"

"Ok, ok, my lips are sealed"

"Thank you so much London"

They both got up an left into the Lobby.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Back in the suite Zack and Cody were getting bored.

"Hey, Cody let's go down to the lobby and find something to do."

"Ok, I'm right behind ya"

Zack and Cody left for the lobby. They reached the lobby and walked out, London spotted them and ran to them.

"Hey, just the boys I was looking for"

"Why were you looking for us," Cody asked

"Because, I want to tell you a secret," as soon as London said this everyone heard and yelled "NOOOOO!"

_A/N: The next chapter might be a little short because this one was so long._

_Let me know what you think!_


	3. Caleb

Disclaimer: I don't own the suite life. I only own Caleb.

_A/N: this chapter is dedicated to zackandcodyfan25 for being my best and most favorite reviewer._

Chapter 3: Caleb

"What's going on," Cody asked

"I told you, I have to tell you a secret," London said happily

Maddie, who was watching at the candy counter ran over to London and covered her mouth.

"Oh, London, She's just joking, there is no secret to tell"

Maddie pulled London aside and yelled at her.

"London, what are you doing, you can't tell Zack and Cody the secret!"

"Why not?"

"Because, it's a secret! And if you tell them, you'll be in big trouble"

"Ok, fine then I won't tell them"

"Ok, this is weird, Zack, lets go back upstairs"

Zack and Cody went back upstairs and Zack had a thought in the elevator.

_Mom hasn't given us our birthday present, how could I forget that!_

When they reached their floor Zack stormed out of the elevator leaving Cody behind and confused. Zack opened the door of the suite and yelled.

"MOM!"

"What's the matter, is someone hurt," Carey asked worriedly

"NO, I just remembered that you haven't given me and Cody our birthday present," Zack exclaimed

"Oh, is that what all of this is about," Carey asked

Cody ran over to Zack.

"Zack, What are you doing," Cody asked in a rough whisper

"I'm getting our birthday present"

"Ok, well, I guess it is time you get it, I've made you wait long enough," Carey said "Go in your room and when I come back and call your name, come out."

Zack and Cody went to their room and waited. While Carey left and went next door and knocked, Kurt answered and all she said was: "It's time."

Kurt and Caleb waited outside room 2330 while Carey went inside.

"Well Caleb, this is it, you get to meet your brothers," Kurt said

Carey walked in and yelled for Zack and Cody.

"Zack, Cody you can come out now"

Zack and Cody came from the room but looked confused that there was nothing there.

"So, where is it," Zack asked.

"Right behind this door"

Carey opened the door to reveal Caleb and Kurt standing on the other side. Zack and Cody stood in shock, their jaws dropped to the floor. After a few minutes in silence Cody broke the silence.

"h-h-Hi"

Caleb walked in and Said "hi" back

Everyone turned to Zack who was still standing there in the same position he was in when he saw Caleb.

"Zack, do you have anything to say to your brother," Kurt asked

"Uh…… um…. H-h-h-hi"

"Uh, can I ask something," Cody asked

"Of course you can sweetie, what is it," Carey said

"What is his name?"

"Oh, my name, my name is Caleb" Caleb said smoothly "And don't be afraid to ask me questions"

"Well, I have a question….." Zack said with a hint of anger in his voice

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_A/N #1: Hey, I want to dedicate the next chapter to all my reviewers, so I want the next chapter to all about you guys. I'm putting up a poll for the "fate" of the next chapter the poll is:_

_Should Caleb stay at the Tipton with Carey and the Twins? _

_Or_

_Should Caleb go back "home" with Kurt and the band?_

_The poll will be up July 28 - July 31. I won't take anymore votes after the 31st , and witch ever side wins is what the next chapter will be about thanks to your votes. SO PLEASE VOTE! _

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O._

_A/N #2: well, there's chapter 3 hope you liked it. PLEASE let me know what you think!_


	4. late night calling

Disclaimer: I don't own the suite life. I only own Caleb.

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to holychocolatestarfish for being the only person who responded to my poll for the 4th chapter; so I'm gonna use her idea. Anyways here's chapter 4._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

_What happened last:_

"_Can I ask something," Cody asked_

"_Of course you can sweetie, what is it," Carey said_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Oh, my name, my name is Caleb," Caleb said smoothly "And don't be afraid to ask me questions"_

"_Well, I have a question………" Zack said with a hint of anger in his voice._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Chapter 4: Late night calling

"Well, you heard Caleb, ask him," Kurt said

"Oh, It's not for him, it's for you guys" Zack sounded REALLY annoyed

"Ok, then, ask away," Carey said

"Ok, how come we've never met him be for, why have you guys kept him hidden from us all this time, and out of nowhere you decide to tell us that were triplets, what is all of this about, I'm sick and tired of you guys keeping stuff from me and Cody, I understand that some things you do in life you regret, but no matter what you say or do you can never change it, especially this," By the end Zack's eyes were begging to fill with unshed tears and he ran for the door and headed for the elevator, he hit the lobby button, he was crying but he didn't care, all he wanted was to talk to Maddie, he knew she would understand. When the elevator got to the lobby, Zack raced out of the elevator and collapsed on the candy counter crying his eyes out.

"Zack, are you ok, do you want to talk about something?"

Zack's face was buried in his arms but she could still tell something was wrong

"Does it look like I'm ok, and yes I want to talk about something"

Zack lifted his head up and Maddie could see his red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, his hair was stuck to his cheeks, so she moved it and could see in his eyes that something was wrong.

"Well, I'm right here right now so if want to talk, do it now"

"Well, Cody and I found out that we were triplets"

"Why are you crying about that, shouldn't you be happy?"

"I guess, but I just don't like it that my mom and dad keep stuff like this from us, it's really important"

"Well, I think that your lucky your mom and dad told you, what if they kept it a secret all your life?"

"Yeah, I guess your right, I should get to know Caleb instead of making him feel unloved, thanks Maddie, you're the best!" Zack raced towards the elevator wiping all signs of him crying off his face, when the elevator hit his floor he ran to the suite and seen that Cody and Caleb were really getting to know each other, his mom and dad were at the table talking too. He walked over to Cody and Caleb and sat down.

"So what are your guys talking about?"

"Oh, I was just telling Caleb about when Raven came to the Tipton and she said that I was gonna get hurt….. Remember that?"

"Yeah, good times, good times"

"So, what do you guys do around here," Caleb asked

"Well, how about we introduce you to everyone?"

"Sounds great"

Zack, Cody and Caleb went down to the lobby and introduced Caleb to everyone: Mr. Mosbey, Maddie, Esteban, Norman, and London. They seemed to really like him, Zack and Cody thought it would take everyone a while to get used to Caleb, but they just wanted to get to know him. After spending all day in the lobby talking to everyone Carey came down and said they had to get upstairs. When they got upstairs, everyone got ready for bed.

"Ok, guys, I'm trusting you to behave yourselves while I'm down stairs doing my show, and you know I'm right down there if your need me, so don't need me I'll be busy," Carey kissed each boy on the top of the head and left.

"Cool, the whole suite to ourselves, how about a scary movie!" Zack said

"Zack, you know I hate scary movies!"

"Ok, fine then we'll watch something else"

They ended up watching the game show all night when Cody suggested they go to bed.

"You guys it's getting late, we should go to bed"

"Yeah, I am getting kinda tired," Zack said "But where is Caleb going to sleep?"

"Mom set up an air mattress in the room with some blankets, he'll be fine"

They all got up and went into the room got into their beds and slept the night away, for two of them anyway; about 3:10 in the morning Caleb got out of bed and took the phone and headed for the bathroom where no-one could hear him. But back in the room Cody was stirring. Caleb called Kurt and talked to him.

"Hello," Kurt sounded wide awake

"Hey dad it's Caleb"

"Hey buddy, what's goin on, why are you calling me so late?"

Back in the bedroom Cody started to wake up, he had to pee really bad, he got up and headed towards the bathroom but when he reached it, he heard voices.

"I just wanted to tell you that you were right"

"Right about what?"

"That I should have stayed with mom, it's great here and Zack and Cody are really great brothers"

When Cody heard this he smiled. He knew Zack never thought he was a great brother, it was nice to know someone did.

"Well, I'm really happy to hear that"

"Yeah, I better get going, I don't want anyone to see that I'm in here, bye dad"

"Ok, Bye Caleb"

Outside the door Cody knew Caleb would be out any second and he didn't know what to do, he didn't want Caleb to think he was eavesdropping, even though he was so he knocked on the door.

Caleb opened the door to see a tired looking Cody on the other side, Caleb just smiled and walked back to the bedroom.

O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

_A/N: well, there's chapter 4 hope you liked it, I did, for once! Let me know what you think! ;-) Oh, and by the way, i have a new website i made and it's under construction right now but i'm pretty much done with it i want you guys to go there and tell me what you think of it the adress is:Go to my profile - it should be there, for some reason it won't load on here, so if you wan tot go to my website go to my profile for the adress, i'm open to any changes your guys want me to make! thanks!_


	5. Cheating Death, Stealing Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the suite life. I own Caleb

Chapter 5: Cheating Death, stealing life

_A/N: Hey everyone, not many people reviewed for the last chapter, you probably didn't know it was up. Anyway, here's chapter 5._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The next morning Zack and Cody gave Caleb a tour of the hotel and when they were finished they went down to the lobby. When they got there was a guy on a ladder fixing the chandelier.

"Mr. Mosbey what happened to the chandelier," Zack asked

"Oh, nothing, the chain needed to be shorted"

"Ok, well, bye!"

Zack, Cody and Caleb ran away, which was a bad idea because Zack had to swerve out of the way of a man and hit the worker on the ladder, knocked him over and sent the chandelier flying towards the floor and Caleb. Esteban seen what was about to happen and ran over to Caleb and knocked him out of the way.

"Are you ok little blonde people?"

"Yeah, thanks to you, I can't thank you enough!"

"No problem"

Zack and Cody ran over to Caleb and helped him up and made sure he was ok.

"Oh My! What Happened! ………." after that Mr. Mosbey went off into a fit of unrecognizable stutters and mumbles.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mosbey, I shouldn't have ran," Zack said

"OH………………"

Zack, Cody and Caleb all ran back upstairs.

"Man, that was AWESOME," Zack said

"Awesome? I could have gotten killed," Caleb yelled

"But still, doesn't it fell awesome to know that you could have but you didn't and your still standing here to tell the story?"

"NO!"

"Well, lets go see what else is going on," Cody suggested

"Ok, but I'm not letting that happening to me again"

"Don't worry, it won't"

Zack, Cody and Caleb walked out of the suite.

"LOOK OUT!" A man on a luggage cart full of luggage yelled speeding down the hall

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Caleb ran and ducked out of the way almost in time, he felt lucky to get out alive.

Caleb tried to stay in the suite all day but Zack kept dragging him out and Caleb experienced a series of unfortunate events. He didn't know what to do he really didn't want his life at the Tipton to be like this. When it got late everyone headed back to the suite.

"Wow, Caleb you had one great day," Zack said happily

"No, I didn't! I almost got killed," Caleb yelled "Is this how everyday is for you guys?"

"Yah, pretty much," Cody said with no enthusiasm in his voice

"Wow"

Carey came out and told them to get to bed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Once again late at night Caleb got up and called his dad from the bathroom.

"Hey dad, it's Caleb again"

"Hey, so how was your day today, still lovin' it there?"

"No, I almost got killed today!"

"Oh, my Caleb, what happened?"

"Well, this morning, A chandelier almost killed me, I almost got hit by a man and his 10 ton luggage cart, I got stuck in the air vent spying on people, I almost got shot to death by darts, almost electrocuted, almost got hit by a car, and last but not least got mobbed by a homeless man on the street."

"Wow, I can't believe all that happened to you"

"Yeah, and I want you to come here and pick me up and take me back to live with you."

"Well, if I leave now I can make it there tomorrow morning"

"Ok, thank you so much dad, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, bye," Kurt sounded really sad, he thought he got Caleb to like Zack and Cody.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_A/N: there's Chapter 5 chapter 6 will be up soon. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!_


	6. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own the suite life.

_A/N: Hey guys, this is my last chapter of this story, but don't worry, I'm writing another one, it's in the works right now, but is should be out in a couple days. It will be called: "Welcome to reality, please enjoy your stay", so be sure to look for it! On with chapter 6!_

Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

The next day Kurt showed up a the suite at 8:00 in the morning and he was lucky Carey was up, she answered the door to be surprised at who was there.

"Kurt, why are you here?"

"Because, Caleb called me last night to let me know that he wanted to go home"

"What, why would he do that, he loves it here?"

"Well, apparently not enough, he called and said that some really dangerous things happened to him yesterday."

"Oh, my…. Well what happened?"

"Uh…… I can't remember, all I remember is that he almost got hit by a luggage cart, almost electrocuted, a chandelier almost killed him, and some more stuff I can't remember."

"Oh, well I don't know what to say, you can't take him-"

"Actually me and the band decided that it would be good for him to stay with us because he said that he wanted to be a Rock star when he grows up so we'll take him back."

"Ok, then, Zack, Cody, Caleb come here please," Carey yelled

Zack, Cody and Caleb came out of their room, when Caleb saw his dad he ran to him and Kurt picked him up and hugged him.

"It's good to see you buddy"

"Dad, why are you here," Zack asked

"Because he's here to take me home"

"But why would you want to go back with him?"

"Because, I can't live like yesterday, EVERYDAY I'm here, I'm sorry but I can't put my life at risk like that anymore."

"Well, I guess it's what you want"

"Yeah, I guess this is goodbye," Cody said

"Yeah," Zack sighed

"I'm sorry guys, I know you were looking forward to me staying here, but I'll come back with my dad when he stops here and see you guys , is that ok?"

"Yeah, I guess it is"

"Well, b-b-bye," Cody spit out

The three boy got in a circle and hugged. _A/N: Awwwww how emotional……)_ when they were done Caleb left waving and the boys waving back. They would never know how their other half lived. When the door closed, Zack and Cody sat on the couch and sighed. They felt bad that they drove Caleb away with their immaturity and lack of following rules, they would never forgive themselves for this……. And it would stick with them for the rest of their lives………………….

**The End**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_A/N: Well, there's the last chapter, sorry it's so short I couldn't think of a better ending. And be sure to look for my next story again it's called: "Welcome to reality, please enjoy your stay" WRITE IT DOWN! Hahaha just joking ;-) )_


End file.
